<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When All Nose Wrong by OboeNotClarinet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123866">When All Nose Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OboeNotClarinet/pseuds/OboeNotClarinet'>OboeNotClarinet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Crossover, Gen, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OboeNotClarinet/pseuds/OboeNotClarinet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We put the trap in tourist trap! Another heist from infamous thief Kaitou Kid is brewing in the new Fazbear Entertainment museum, located in the heart of urban Japan. The Inspector and his brave officers are geared up for another crack at catching Kid - but what happens when someone steals a thief?</p>
<p>(Adapted from a horrible first draft I wrote in middle school. You can probably still find it on fanfiction.net if you really want to hurt yourself like that.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Setup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inspector Nakamori was scowling long before the heist began. Looking around, he couldn’t understand why anyone would assign any value to a dingy pizza joint. The sticky tables and grubby checkered tile weren’t even the worst part about it, Nakamori thought. No, the worst part about the whole place was the collection of worn-down, creepy robot critters baring their teeth at everyone from the stage. They were smiling, or so Nakamori was told by the enthusiast who maintained the collection. Nakamori leaned on a table pensively, then promptly wiped his hand on his coat, grimacing. He wished the collector, Eijiro, hadn’t been so thorough. Apparently, the man bought an abandoned Chuck E. Cheese - one of those American cash cows - and moved the Fazbear Entertainment collection right in, hardly changing a thing.</p>
<p>“Ironic to display this franchise in the ghost of its competitor,” Eijiro said, and laughed.</p>
<p>Nakamori did not. “I’ll just be glad to get out of this place,” he replied. “I don’t like the way that duck is looking at me.”</p>
<p>“Chicken. Chica is a chicken, not a duck.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.”</p>
<p>Making his rounds along the perimeter of the stage room, Nakamori mulled over the upcoming heist as he checked his men’s positions. A week ago, some internet jockey dared the infamous Kid the Phantom Thief to steal Freddy Fazbear’s nose. The police techie assigned to the case explained that the darer posted their challenge to some online forum called “Reddit”, specifically to a sub-forum that focused on Fazbear Entertainment’s dark past. Apparently, the pizza chain had a cult following - and so did Freddy’s nose. There was even a website where clicking on a picture of Freddy would make the nose squeak.</p>
<p>In any event, Kid had accepted the challenge, issuing a note as a photo upload to “r/FNAF” under an untraceable account that appeared as “u/phantom_thief1412”.</p>
<p><em>Though not my usual fare,</em> the .jpeg calling card had read, <em>I will arrive under the next full moon to steal Mr. Freddy’s nose from him and the fans who cherish him so deeply.</em></p>
<p>Of course, the note was marked with an expert-verified signature from Kid. Nakamori glowered at the stupid little doodle grinning up at him from his phone screen. It captured Kid’s smug attitude perfectly.</p>
<p>“Do you think tonight’s the night, sir?”</p>
<p>Nakamori blinked, pulled from his mulling. “Eh?”</p>
<p>“The night you finally catch Kid,” one of his officers was saying. “I bet that arrogant criminal will be behind bars before the sun comes up.”</p>
<p>Still out of it, the Inspector blinked again at the chipper, bespectacled officer. “Aren’t you a little young to be on the force, son? You sound like a high school student.”</p>
<p>“I’m fresh from the academy, sir. Top of my class.” The officer beamed proudly. “They put me on the Kid case to study under you, as a merit for high grades.”</p>
<p>“Well, clearly they recognize good leadership when they see it! Welcome aboard, kiddo, and keep your eyes peeled!”</p>
<p>“Roger!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...And keep your eyes peeled!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saluting, with a cheery smile, Kaito watched as Inspector Nakamori walked away, guffawing. It was going to be an easy night. From his position at the right wing of the stage, Kaito was only a few feet from Freddy. It was only a matter of shutting off the lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Creepy, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito looked from the bear to the cop next to him. He laughed nervously. “I know. They’re terrifying.” They both studied the stage full of animatronics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other cop shuddered. “Somethin’s off with that duck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she’s a chicken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, it ain’t supposed to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I hate havin’ my back to ‘em. Feels like they’re all watchin’ me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. By midnight we’ll be chasing Kid and we won’t be thinking about it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cop shrugged and turned back around, sneaking glances at the robots behind him. Kaito squared his shoulders and went over the plan in his head. When the lights shut off at midnight, he would-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t bring kids in here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The panicked voice came from a haggard security guard by the entrance. Night shift, by the look of it. He was attempting to block a man and a girl from entering the exhibit. Mr. Eijiro came bustling over, trying to assuage the night guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Daniel. Detective Mouri is here as a consultant. Just a little extra help,” Eijiro explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the stage, Katio leaned over to the cop on his right. “Daniel? That sounds American.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” the cop whispered back. “They were tellin’ the Inspector earlier how authentic they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>ed and tuned in to the conversation at the door again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...telling you, it’s bad enough with all these people, but a little kid?” Daniel was saying. “Someone’s going to get hurt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eijiro sighed. “Now Daniel, I understand you’re worried about the little guy. That’s why he’ll be in the security office with you, so he doesn’t get trampled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From Kaito’s viewpoint, he saw a short figure dash around to grab and swing the girl’s hand. “I want to go with my big sister!” the boy chirped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito swore under his breath. Kudo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” the cop on his right asked in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s some kid here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw man, he’s gonna get in the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Kaito watched as Conan clung to the older girl’s arm, chattering away to Daniel and Eijiro. Of course that runty detective got his nose into this mess. His mouth flattening into a thin line, Kaito put on a blank face. The night had just become an inconvenience.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because my chapters are relatively short, I'll try to post them as often as I write them. For now, I'll try to keep up with a daily post schedule, but I'm posting this chapter early because I am an impatient little gremlin. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haha chapter 3 go brrrr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shinichi Kudo was having a good look around the exhibit. Of course, he was severely limited by the fact that he was still short, young Conan Edogawa. So, he made do by clinging to Ran’s hand and pretending to listen to the curator go on about rare animatronics. While Eijiro prattled, Conan studied the officers’ perimeter of the Stage Room and lobby. The idea, he guessed, was to line the room with officers so that all the entrances were covered. He could even see policemen covering the stage doors in the wings, behind purple curtains. It seemed pretty airtight; how would someone get in or out? One would have to be clever, like Kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought Conan. The police perimeter would be useless if someone was already inside it. That is, if someone disguised themselves as a policeman in the perimeter, they could hide in plain sight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>mused Conan as he scanned the uniformed men, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who would need to be close to Freddy when the distractor happens.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There. By the right wing, in front of the stage. With the glasses as usual, and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That man is brave!” Conan chirped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ran looked down at him, then to where he was pointing. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those other officers look real nervous in front of the animals, but that guy with glasses looks calm!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Conan had all the adults around him staring directly at Kid. The more attention he could focus on the thief, the less room Kid had to feel comfortable in his plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, the lil’ twerp is right,” Mouri was saying. “That guy looks way too comfortable to be standing in front of all that nightmare fuel.” He glanced at Eijiro. “Er, no offense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None taken,” the curator smiled. “That’s what brings in the tourists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the room, Kaito was fighting to keep a good poker face. Of course the little pipsqueak detective was trying to ruin his heist. And now that blabbermouth had at least four people staring at him. This wouldn’t matter when the lights were off, but if they came back on and he wasn’t in a believable position, it could mean a chase down all those hallways. Kaito was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>not in the mood to run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casually, he checked his watch. One minute to midnight, and figuratively, too. Detective Mouri whispered something to Inspector Nakamori, who nodded, giving Kaito a sideways glance. The two men walked toward him, unassuming to most, but to Kaito it seemed every step was another letter in the sentence that spelled his doom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the longest minute of his life. A bead of sweat swelled at his temple and threatened to drop. Kaito could hear the second hand of his watch tick in time with the pounding of his heart. Then, Nakamori’s phone alarm set off. It was midnight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get away from the stage!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daniel’s cry rang with enough desperation to freeze the room. The lights shut off. A series of glowing things like eyes flickered awake, moving. Thumping feet. The whir of servos. Shouting. Several startled screams. A shuffling struggle. One long scream - terrified, male, young.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the lights were back on, and Eijiro howled at the scene. Behind him, Daniel broke down. The stage was empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He stole them all!” Eijiro wailed. “Kaitou Kid stole my animatronics!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the stage, Conan studied an abandoned pair of cracked glasses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The animatronics stole Kid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, you thought this was going to be a fun little Kid heist? Mortal children, do you not know I like to hurt my favorites?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Footage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Then go look again! He couldn’t’ve just vaporized - he has to be in the building!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nakamori watched as the squad of officers jogged off towards the kitchen. It was the third search team he’d sent back to their areas, and the lack of results were frustrating. It didn’t make sense. One man could not just haul three heavy-as-hell animatronics all the way out of a building in under two minutes, even with help. And logistics aside, Kid’s calling card had only confirmed the theft of the nose. It wasn’t like Kid to steal more than what he said he would. So what went wrong? Nakamori ran through dozens of explanations on the walk from the parlor to the security office. None of them were any good, which was why he was almost ready to believe Daniel, the security guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear it’s true,” Daniel was saying, waving a tablet around. “They move every night from midnight to six a.m.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eijiro was collapsed in a rolling office chair, deflated and depressed. “They’re animatronics, Daniel. They’re supposed to move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean they walk around! They try to kill me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They. Are. Robots. Children’s entertainment. They dance and sing and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot commit murder.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Daniel’s face twisted in disgust. He buried himself in the screen of the handheld tablet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nakamori leaned against the office desk, studying crude crayon depictions of the Fazbear ‘bots push-pinned to a bulletin board. “Are there any other rooms in this dump my officers haven’t checked yet?” he asked Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hardly looking up, Daniel huffed out a sigh. “There’s the parts and service closet, which is always locked. Nobody’s been in there for a month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you unlock it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night guard looked up from his tablet slowly, the bags under his eyes emphasized by the cold glow of the screen. “Nobody goes in the parts and service closet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nakamori felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I melted the key and buried what was left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eijiro barked. He spun the office chair around to glare at Daniel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel’s eyes glazed into a thousand-yard stare. He said nothing, only shook his head and returned to poking at the tablet screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Nakamori and Eijiro tried to unlock </span>
  <span>Daniel’s troubled past</span>
  <span> the parts and service closet by shouting, Conan was deep in thought - and deep between couch cushions, wedged between Ran and Detective Mouri. His arms were crossed, and he was running through every possible scenario. They were all garbage. He was stuck in almost the same spot as Nakamori, except he had the advantage of evidence. Kid’s cracked disguise glasses were the only clue Conan had so far, but he didn’t like the implications. Who hated Kid enough to dress up as a tattered robot for hours? And what was the benefit of kidnapping him? Conan supposed that the abductors might trade Kid to the police for money. But if that were the case, where was the ransom note? The negotiation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On another hand, the abductors could have just taken Kid out back to be shot and killed. It made sense to Conan that they would want to wait for Kid to make a public appearance, then get him away from the eye of the police. But if that were so, then where was the gunshot? The body? Perhaps there had been an unmarked van waiting to spirit the thief away to his death, but even then, with a group as relentless as the media, they should have heard about the discovery of the corpse of Japan’s most wanted criminal. So until a breaking news feed popped up with a body bag and Kid’s true identity, Conan had to assume he was still alive. But where? It simply didn’t make sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except for the explanation Conan refused to accept. That Kid had been abducted by rogue animatronics at exactly midnight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The witching hour</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Conan thought, then mentally scolded himself. Witches and ghouls were not real, not based in fact. He was letting that subreddit get to him - maybe he shouldn’t have browsed through it. Besides, even if all the stories were true, the Fazbear Ghosts would have stayed with the original building where they died. They wouldn’t have followed the animatronics all the way to Japan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that tablet for, Mister?” Conan had to get his mind off of ghosts. Maybe talking to Daniel wasn’t the best way to do that, but it at least stopped Nakamori and Eijiro from berating the poor man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel blinked the dread out of his eyes long enough to look at Conan. “It’s my security camera feed,” he explained, showing Conan the screen and clicking through various camera views. “It shows me live videos of each room in the Fazbear Entertainment Museum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cool! Show me the Stage Room!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obliging, Daniel clicked on the Stage Room’s square button, and a live feed showed officers poking around the room, looking for clues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s ‘Pirate’s Cove’?” Conan chirped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where Foxy hangs out.” Daniel clicked on the feed. “Huh. I guess he’s still there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eijiro shot out of his office chair, sending it spinning behind him. “Whaaaat?! We still have Foxy?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel shrugged. “It’s not that unusual for him. If I check up on Pirate’s Cove every once in a while on the cameras, he stays put.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a relief,” said Eijiro, “we still have one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks scared,” commented Conan. He knew it was a little kid thing to say, but through the security cam it looked as if the bot’s eyebrows were turned up in a worried expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel didn’t seem too bothered. “That’s just his face.” He clicked around on the other cameras for a while. No sign of Kid or the other animatronics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you see the parts and service closet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sorry kiddo. It’s a good idea, but that camera has been down for a month. If I could see into that room I would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eijiro frowned, crossing his arms. “It’s down again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean again?” asked Daniel slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had that camera fixed last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desk fan hummed quietly into the silence. Then everyone was crowding around Daniel, squeezing the poor night guard on every side. Detective Mouri hefted Conan up by the armpits so he could see (and not get trampled). Ran stayed on the couch, startled by the sudden rush to see the screen. Eventually, Daniel managed to pull up the camera feed for the parts and service closet. In the sudden return of stunned silence, he put a hand to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grainy security feed showed someone in a police uniform laid out on a metal table, his head lolled to one side - away from the camera - and one arm hanging limp over the edge. No one was sure if his chest was moving or if it was just the way the feed shimmered. Surrounding him were the three animatronics from the stage: Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Freddy raised his head to look into the camera lens, then slowly placed a white silk top hat over his smaller black one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nakamori stormed away from the tablet, barking into his walkie talkie for all officers to meet in the Stage Room, ASAP. The others stayed glued to the screen as they heard the message crackle out from Kid’s stolen walkie in the parts closet, tinny and out of sync.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? Did you find him?” Ran asked eventually. She gave Conan a worried look as he turned to face her. His glasses glinted grimly in the dim light of the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ran twisted the strap of her shoulder bag. At the door, Nakamori pointed at Detective Mouri and jerked his thumb towards the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. Come with me,” he ordered. “The rest of you stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men jogged out down the hallway. Conan tried to follow, but was stopped by Ran and pulled onto the couch, and despite his protests she refused to let him leave. Next to him, Daniel fell into the cushion, deflated, staring at the tablet screen. The fan hummed. Then Daniel sat forward, peering at the bottom right corner, past the foot of the table where Kid lay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the…?” he trailed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conan stretched to see, and followed Daniel’s pointing finger to a figure in the shadowy edges of the feed. It seemed to be talking, but the audio cut out whenever the figure spoke. Conan and Daniel shared a look. The night guard squinted back at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell is that?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ultimatum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito woke up on a cold metal table. He wasn’t restrained, but there was no need for that. His head felt like someone had stuffed it too full with cotton balls, the dull pressure pushing at the backs of his eyes and through his ears. His right wrist was sprained. His nose was bleeding. And the heist had been going so well. Through his iron-heavy eyelids he could see filthy purple fabric, and he heard the muffled whir of servos on all sides. So he was surrounded by murderous, haunted animatronics, too. Perfect. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Kaito noticed a little red light. A camera. Cameras were good. And potentially bad. Good because it meant the people in the security office knew where he was and what was happening. Bad because his police hat was gone - turning his face the wrong way might expose his identity. He would have to be careful.</p><p>The walkie-talkie on Kaito’s belt crackled to life. <em> “I need every officer to meet me in the Stage Room, ASAP! This is urgent, I repeat, this is urgent!” </em></p><p>Kaito was about to try and reach for the device when a voice flowed from the shadows under the camera.</p><p>“My, my…”</p><p><em> You have </em> got <em> to be kidding me, </em> Kaito thought.</p><p>“You’re finally awake,” the smooth voice said. “And here I thought they hit you too hard. I guess I just had to be patient.” Akako, the red witch, stepped elegantly from the darkness. “But we both know patience is not one of my virtues, don’t we, <em> Kaitou Kid </em>?”</p><p>Kaito struggled to sit up, but Bonnie placed a mechanical hand on his chest, pushing him back down. The back of Kaito’s head tapped the table; it felt like a bullet to the skull. He gritted his teeth and tried to breathe evenly. “What do you want, Akako?”</p><p>She touched a hand to her lips. “Don’t you know already? We’ve done this song and dance so many times! You know the drill: submit to my will, give me your heart, and serve me forever. It’s easy.”</p><p>“I’d really rather not.”</p><p>“I think you will this time.”</p><p>Despite his headache, Kaito managed to shoot Akako a deadpan look. “You say that every time.”</p><p>“True. But this time,” she smiled, spreading her arms to gesture at the animatronics, “I have friends.”</p><p>The animatronics, in unison, swiveled their heads down to look at Kaito. He stared into their too-wide, too-real eyes. Freddy was wearing his hat. The bastard. Afraid to break eye contact, he kept his head tilted towards the bots while addressing Akako. “I didn’t know you were an expert programmer,” he said casually.</p><p>The witch broke into her signature laugh. “Programming! This has nothing to do with science, you fool. Surely you did your homework on the dingy joint they come from.”</p><p>“Of course I did - they’re just robots.”</p><p> Akako put one hand on her hip and one to her chin. “Haven’t you heard? They’re haunted.”</p><p>Staring into the lifeless eyes looming over him, he could almost believe it. He’d had a taste of Akako’s magic before - but that time he’d been lucky. If it weren’t for a chance snowfall covering the magic circle, he’d be a witch’s b… well, you get the point. But haunted animatronics? Kaito wasn’t quite ready for that one just yet.</p><p>“Ghosts aren’t real.”</p><p>“Aren’t they?” Akako glided over to a stand of metal shelves, plucking a spare Freddy head from the middle one. She turned it over in her hands as she stalked towards Kaito. “Doesn’t it make sense that a witch, mistress of the dark arts, would be able to control long-lost souls imprisoned in the very mechanical shells that they possess?”</p><p>The witch shifted the spare head to the crook of her elbow, snapping the fingers of her other hand. At the unspoken command, Bonnie and Chica seized each of Kaito’s wrists, holding him firmly to the cold table. His right wrist screamed. Akako flowed around Chica to stand by Freddy, and leaned over Kaito’s head. “You know what I want,” she purred menacingly.</p><p>“Never,” Kaito spat.</p><p>“Then I’m afraid you’ll have to make your final decision.” She lifted the spare Freddy head over Kaito’s face. “Join me or join the animatronics.”</p><p>Kaito felt his chest constrict, the icy python of horror crushing his ribs, his lungs. Inside the spare head was a foot-long metal spike, spattered with a dark, flaky substance that he desperately hoped was rust. Kaito wrenched himself to the side in a panicked attempt to escape, but the animatronics’ grips were of iron. Literally. This was it.</p><p>“Now I hate to waste such a fine potential servant,” Akako pouted, “but I can’t have my reputation fall apart.” She passed the spare head to Freddy, and leaned in close to Kaito. “All men should be my slaves.”</p><p>He watched as Freddy raised the spare head.</p><p>“<em> And all men will.” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha. college. it do be time consuming. and work. oh work. that space out of being where it's socially acceptable for middle-aged people to waste your time. anyway. these chapters will be less regular. but i will fight for you. i will post when i can. i will finish this fic. for you. i promise. </p><p>anyway homework am i right lmao</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize if I update chapters a lot without actually changing anything! I'm new to AO3 and I'm still learning how to format text with html codes. Bear with me (no pun intended), and I'll get better eventually!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>